


Within The Widow's Belly

by GrumblinGut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Gen, One-Sided Sombra/Widowmaker, Stomach Growling, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumblinGut/pseuds/GrumblinGut
Summary: While chilling out at a Talon-owned resort, Widowmaker is STARVING. Her stomach's roaring for food, and a drunken, flirty Sombra has taken an interest in the assassin's vocal belly. While initially annoyed by her advances and inability to take no for an answer, Widow's hunger gives her a sinister idea: the curvy Latina looks... oddly appetizing. And since she really wants to listen to the hungry rumblings of Widowmaker's stomach... why not let her listen to them from the inside? That way, Widow can eat while Sombra can satisfy her bizarre fetish. This deal may be a bit one-sided, though...
Kudos: 4





	Within The Widow's Belly

It had been a busy season for Talon. The shadowy terrorist organization had been hard at work pulling off all kinds of dastardly covert operations: attempting to assassinate Russian industrialist Katya Volskaya, successfully assassinating Omnic Civil Rights leader Tekhartha Mondatta, springing the current Doomfist, one of its leaders, out of prison, and having several of its top operatives clean house by killing the money-hungry Vialli and his cronies. And now with the illustrious organization Overwatch being back in the game, life for Talon's members was about to become busier than ever before. 

But in the meantime, why not appreciate the calm before the storm? Even bad guys need a bit of summer vacation! 

And as such, a good number of Talon's operatives were currently stationed at Monaco. Within the confines of a beautiful private resort, the brutal, thuggish mercenaries of Talon had all sorts of fun unwinding with massages, spa trips, fine dining, swimming... even the organization's most prominent members were getting in on the fun! Outside at the resort's enormous swimming pool, Akande Ogundimu A.K.A Doomfist III had climbed on top of the diving board clad in red and black swim trunks, impressing a mob of his lackeys by the way he fearlessly bellyflopped into the water. The shadowy Omnic Maximilien was playing a game of poker in the shade and handily thrashing a few of his unlucky human companions. And the organization's top assassin Widowmaker was relaxing poolside in a lone beach chair. 

While already a bombshell, Widowmaker looked flat-out  gorgeous  today: a fact that she was well aware of. Decked out in an ocean-blue bikini, a sarong decorated with azure flowers and a matching open shirt, a white scarf, and white hoop earrings, Widowmaker was the subject of the covert stares of plenty of men, and even the occasional woman. They tended to gawk a good deal longer than they normally would have, likely due to the assassin's orange-tinted sunglasses and lack of movement making it look like she was napping, but Widow was wide awake and knew exactly what they were doing. She didn't mind though: deep beneath her cold, stoic, sadistic interior, the knowledge of her own beauty caused a small flash of pride to surge through her chest. As long as they remained hands off, she didn't really care if they stared. 

In the meantime, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes, while the sun's rays spread their warmth all over her body. While the experiments Talon conducted on her left her unable to tan, they also prevented her body from suffering any ill effects that normally came from too much exposure to UV light such as skin cancer and sunburn, letting the sniper sunbathe for as long as she wanted. And indeed, always the patient one, Widowmaker planned to soak in the sun's rays and enjoy it’s warm embrace until nightfall. Or at least, she would have until a growling stomach ruined the relatively quiet atmosphere... 

__

_***GRRRRRRRRMBL...*** _

Specifically,  _her_ growling stomach. 

"Oh," Widowmaker remarked coolly as she opened her eyes and glanced down at her bare belly. She placed a hand on it, and frowned while her stomach churned under her touch. While most people ended up flustered or embarrassed by their bellies sounding off, Widowmaker could only muster up the faintest feeling of annoyance towards the hunger gnawing away at her insides. 

_'Zut alors, to think I haven't been paying attention to how hungry I've grown...'_ Widow cursed herself for her inattentiveness before sitting up in her chair and looking for a waiter or waitress. It only took a few seconds for her to zero in on a tuxedo-wearing Omnic who was serving up a round of drinks to Maximilien and his poker-playing cohorts.

_'Ah, there you are...'_

Widowmaker licked her ruby red lips, already salivating at the thought of helping herself to the five-star cuisine that this resort was known for before rising from her chair. But she wasn't able to take so much as three steps toward the waiter before out of nowhere, she felt a firm palm slap against her ample, sarong-clad butt. 

"Buenos Dias, Spider!" a familiar, mocking tone called out, laced with a playful Spanish accent. With a growl, Widowmaker spun around and floored her attacker with a kick before pinning her to the ground with a sandal-clad foot to the stomach. It was none other than Sombra, Talon's resident purple-haired infiltration expert and hacker extraordinaire, and easily its most irritating member by far. Like Widow, she was dressed in a bikini of her own, this one being her favorite shade of purple while decorated with her signature skull symbol. And despite being pinned down by the world's deadliest killer, she smirked while a healthy red glow could be seen permeating her bronze cheeks. 

"You know, you'd be surprised by how many people  want  you to stomp on them." Sombra casually snarked, her speech slightly slurred. The combination of that and the rosy glow of her cheeks made it perfectly clear to the assassin that she had helped herself to one pina colada too many. 

"Keep your hands off me, you drunken imbecile!" Widowmaker snarled as she glowered down at her assailant. 

"With a booty like yours, I'm finding that  very  hard to do." Sombra purred, giggling softly as she gingerly caressed Widowmaker’s ankle. With a disgusted growl, Widowmaker lifted her foot off of Sombra's stomach and delivered a kick intended to fracture at least a rib or two, but the hacker vanished in a flash of purple before her foot connected, whisked away by her trusty translocator. The hacker didn't travel far though: Widowmaker heard her reappear right behind her, and before she could turn around Sombra groped one of her asscheeks and gave out a playful "Boop!" as she squeezed. 

"Stop that!  _Nom de dieu!_ " Widowmaker hissed while shoving Sombra away, "What is your  problem?! " 

"Would it kill you chill out? I'm just trying to have some fun, and here you go taking things  so seriously.  I mean come on, it's summer vacation! No killing, no blackmailing, no kidnapping, no torturing...  _Ay dios mio_ ,  it’s like you _hate_ fun!” Sombra whined. 

"Oh I know how to have fun,  _cherie_ , " Widow hissed, addressing Sombra with as much venom in her tone as possible, "My idea of fun is putting a bullet in some poor fool's skull when they least expect it. Keep bothering me, and I will be more than happy to show you what I mean."

The assassin smiled smugly when Sombra pouted in response, for nothing was more satisfying than wiping the smirk from that annoying brat's face every once in a while. She had no idea if it was just for the fun of it or if Sombra legitimately had some sort of strange crush on her, but Widowmaker had been a frequent target of the obnoxious hacker's antics for the past year or so: far too long for her liking. Whether it was sneaking up on her while invisible and reappearing to grab her breasts with a playful "Boop!", hacking a sink and having it uncontrollably spew water everywhere at maximum pressure, or hacking doors that Widowmaker tried to go through to shut in her face, every stupid little act made it all the more tempting to shoot her and throw her body in a river somewhere. 

But sadly, Talon's inner council valued Sombra's work too much to give her the Vialli treatment. So for now, Widowmaker had to settle for petty victories obtained through successful death threats. 

But Widow's victory was short-lived thanks to her stomach deciding to sound off again, growing impatient with the lack of food. Now it was the Frenchwoman who was frowning while Sombra choked back laughter and clasped a palm over her mouth. 

" _Holy_ _crap_ , was that your  stomach?! " 

"Obviously," Widowmaker growled, crossing her arms and averting her gaze while a faint blush crept into her cheeks. 

"Oh man,  now  I get why you're so pissy today! You're just cranky because you're hungry!" Sombra sneered while Widowmaker grit her teeth. 

"Go away..." Widowmaker growled again while Sombra inched up closer with a somewhat flirtatious grin on her face. 

" _Bien, bien_ , I got it. You're hungry, and you wanna eat in peace." Sombra answered, much to Widowmaker's relief. Looks like pestering her had already grown boring to the hacker. "But once you fill your belly, you mind letting me know? 'Cause I'm always down to party with my favorite spider~" Sombra chuckled while gently pressing her hand against Widow's flat belly, which rumbled at her touch. The unimpressed assassin swatted at her hand, but Sombra was quick to remove it before giving a friendly wink. 

" _Hasta luego!_ "

Sombra activated her thermoptic camo, leaving Widowmaker to sigh in relief while she heard the pitter-patter of her footsteps running off elsewhere in the Talon resort.  _'Finally, some peace and quiet. Now to order something to eat...'_

In the mood for something sweet, Widowmaker approached the waiter she had noticed earlier and stepped right in front of him, causing him to stop in place and salute respectfully. "Ah, Miss Lacroix!" the robot greeted the assassin, "Would you care for a tasty treat, or perhaps a refreshing drink to keep you cool on such a fine day?" 

"A treat, yes," Widowmaker responded, "A slice of cheesecake if you would, slathered in lavender syrup, and topped with  plenty  of raspberries." 

"Cheesecake topped with lavender syrup and raspberries, understood!" The Omnic replied as he entered her order in his data banks, "Just sit patiently, and I will get it over to you as soon as I can!" 

While the Omnic made his way to the kitchen, Widowmaker walked back to her seat, and resumed sunbathing. But it was hard to relax, because now that she had cheesecake on the brain she was starting to feel even hungrier than before. A favorite treat of hers ever since she was a little girl visiting her grandparents in their ancestral home of Chateau Guillard, cheesecake had become something of a "comfort food" for her that she used to settle her nerves on the rare occasions that something truly frazzled her: mourning at Gerard's grave, surviving her more difficult missions, having to deal with Sombra's irritating behavior, having Dr. O’Deorain poke, prod, and run all kinds of horrific tests on her... 

Just the thought of the sweet, yet tart and creamy dessert caused Widowmaker's mouth to water, and her stomach to growl. And the growling was far more intense than before: it was louder and far more constant, with only seconds of downtime before each stream of gurgles. The stoic assassin couldn't help but stare down at her toned midriff, cocking an eyebrow in bewilderment as it continued its whining and snarling. Never before had it been so demanding! 

" _Se calmer!_ " Widowmaker shushed her stomach while it continued to gurgle. With an annoyed huff, she went to place a hand on her belly just to see if rubbing it would soothe it... only for another hand to beat hers to the touch. Reappearing right as she clasped her hand on Widowmaker's flat belly was Sombra, who grinned drunkenly at the sniper as she accidentally took her hand. 

"Man, your stomach is  _mad_ at you. Do you like, ever eat?" 

" Go away! " Widowmaker snarled as she attempted to smack Sombra across the face, only for her to clumsily block her palm, "You said you would leave me alone, so please:  leave. Me. ALONE. " 

"I know, I know, but I can't help it!" Sombra shot back, "Your stomach's just... so  fascinating , you know?!" 

"Fascinating? Explain." Widowmaker snarled with as much venom as she could muster in her tone. As much as she prided herself in her nearly limitless patience, it was both impressive and irritating to see how quickly this trickster could burn through it. 

"It's just that I didn't think your gut could growl like that! I mean, I know Moira ran all sorts of tests on you to slow your heartbeat, raise your tolerance towards extreme temperatures, and other things to make you a supersoldier! I thought she would have done something to give you less of an appetite, but damn: just listen to that! Hahaha, your stomach is like, the loudest and angriest one I have  ever  heard." 

"The doctor left my appetite untouched, I get hungry the way any normal person would. There, is your curiosity satisfied  now,  you little pest?" 

"Yeah, I'd say so..." Sombra noted as she removed her hand from Widowmaker's midsection. But Widowmaker didn't have time to be relieved with the assassin's decision to keep her hands to her herself, because she simply shifted her position and laid her head on her belly instead. She placed her ear right over the Frenchwoman’s navel, and giggled drunkenly when she got an earful of deep rumbles. "But man, it's just so cool, you know? All those crazy noises inside of you... Can’t believe they’re coming from a total babe…" 

It was so tempting to just deck her right in her stupid little face, but instead of assaulting Sombra like her inner voice dictated... the tipsy hacker’s talk about her stomach and how fascinating it was awakened a strange, dark thought in Widowmaker's subconscious. It probably helped that she was starving at this point, but she was beginning to look… tasty… 

"Sombra?" 

" _Que_ _?_ " 

"You enjoy listening to my stomach’s noises, yes ? ” 

"Yep… this is gonna sound totally weird, but it’s honestly kinda hot…” Sombra admitted with a tipsy little chuckle, not catching on to the predatory gleam in Widow's yellow eyes. 

"I’m flattered." Widow responded with a chuckle of her own, licking her lips as she gingerly stroked Sombra’s cheek, causing her eyes to widen and alcohol-induced blush to deepen. “If you really wish to listen to them, then I’m truly happy to let you do so." 

Sombra grinned smugly and nuzzled Widow’s tummy just in time for it to sound off with another stream of gurgles. “ _Gracias_ ,  Spider! I knew you’d come around~” 

“Indeed," Widowmaker replied with a smirk as she rose from her seat, letting Sombra cry out as her head landed on the beach chair. “But I hardly think this is the proper place to do so. Come, let me take you somewhere… private.  Intimate. ” She reached out towards the drunken pest, who giggled nervously as she took it and stood up, immediately finding herself pressed against Widow’s body. Their faces were mere centimeters apart, and Widow held her close with her arms locked around her lower back.

“Whoa! Ha ha…” Sombra chuckled sheepishly, “Never thought you’d be the type to- _*hic*_ get so frisky, spider…”

“I am full of surprises,  _Cherie_ ,” Widow said, her plump lips so close to Sombra’s she could practically taste them, “Surprises such as  this! ” 

In a fluid motion, Widowmaker's jaw unhinged, and she opened her mouth freakishly wide. And despite all the liquor in her system, Sombra was able to squeeze out a quick “What the f-“ before Widowmaker closed her jaws over her head. 

_'Magnifique...'_ Widow thought as she allowed herself to savor the flavor of Sombra's skin. While otherwise bland, it had a faint, yet noticeable saltiness to it that turned out to be oddly delicious. Widow moaned with delight while taking her first swallow of Sombra, which sent the Latina’s head down her throat. This caused it to bulge to almost comedically huge proportions, and as a result her cute little white scarf came undone and fell onto the ground, unable to accommodate the size of Sombra's cranium. 

Meanwhile, a stunned and shocked Sombra finally came to her senses and began to scream, swear, and struggle wildly in a vain attempt to escape the Spider's grasp. But Widowmaker's grip was damn near ironclad, leaving Sombra to be helplessly gulped down like a mere morsel. 

With another swallow, Widowmaker now moved on to Sombra's breasts. And unlike with her head, Widow  really  took her time to truly enjoy this part of her body. It felt wonderful, having a pair of large flesh lumps in her mouth like this, doubly so what with the nipples going erect from her touch and poking against her tongue. Annoyed with the bikini top's cloth blocking her from getting a taste, Widowmaker expertly manipulated her tongue to tug up against the middle string until she lifted the top and exposed Sombra's breasts. With a moan of delight, she greedily sucked and licked them for a good minute or so. 

Moaning in pleasure as well, Sombra ceased all resistance and began to shudder and shiver with ecstasy as Widowmaker's tongue continuously washed over her erect nipples. As freaked out and horrified as she was by the claustrophobic conditions of having her head stuck inside of a woman's esophagus, she just couldn't ignore just how much of a turn on it was to have her breasts played with in such a manner. 

But these feelings of pleasure and ecstasy were short-lived, as a regretful Widowmaker swallowed a second time. Now, Sombra's head was even further down Widowmaker's esophagus along with her breasts, and she could hear an angry and demanding series of growls from below, just past the cardiac sphincter. Her midsection and arms were inside of Widowmaker's mouth, and as fate would have it, her belly button was positioned to where Widowmaker could play around with it using her tongue. Despite her terror, Sombra was rather ticklish around her middle, and was reduced to a giggling, laughing mess while Widow licked her navel. 

"No! St-STOP IT!" Sombra whined through her laughter while Widowmaker simply grinned to herself through a mouthful of midriff. “Sta-hahp,  _pleeeeease_ _!_ "  


'As you wish, _cherie_ ,'  She thought to herself before taking another swallow. Now she had Sombra's ample ass in her mouth while the hacker's head had been forced through the cardiac sphincter and touched down in her stomach. Sombra was immediately enveloped by Widow's stomach walls, which strained and widened with something so relatively large place inside of it. They rumbled greedily and accepted their awaited meal with gusto, quickly churning and squeezing against the Latina’s face at semi-frequent intervals, leaving her out of breath and just barely able to gasp for air before they pressed against her again.

Despite being tempted to  play  with Sombra in this position, instinct kicked in and Widowmaker was quick to finish her meal: After quickly biting down on Sombra's soft ass cheeks (and eliciting a squeal of delight from the hacker), she swallowed again, now moving past the rear and starting on Sombra's surprisingly thick thighs. She sucked the legs down like noodles, and took some time to slurp on her toes before banishing them with a final swallow. And all this culminated in the rest of Sombra's body traveling down her enlarged esophagus and it all coming to a rest in her belly while she licked off the drool that was dripping from her ruby red lips. 

And her stomach, as a result, was now  enormous. Originally flat, slim, and sexy, Widowmaker's stomach was now bulging outward, hanging off her slender frame almost as if she had swallowed a large beach ball. It was rather lumpy what with the human-shaped mass in it, and Sombra had resumed her fidgeting, resulting in the Frenchwoman’s belly writhing and squirming about. And as if her stomach's hungry growlings weren't loud already, the noises made as it got to work on Sombra were damn-near deafening: cripplingly loud gurgles and rumbles emitted from Widowmaker's engorged stomach, drawing the attention of a good deal of her Talon co-workers who all gawked at her with varying levels of surprise: slack-jawed disbelief, slowly stepping away in fear, blushing as they realized that this was surprisingly hot... 

"Miss Lacroix, here is the cheesecake you or- GOOD GOD! What in the world-?!" Having returned too late to watch the assassin swallow the hacker, the Omnic waiter nearly dropped the platter carrying Widowmaker’s dessert in shock as he gawked at the sight of her squirming, bulging gut. Despite all the attention it was attracting, Widowmaker didn't feel the least bit ashamed or embarrassed. No, much like when she killed Mondatta months ago, the act of devouring an annoyance and satisfying her hunger in such a way made her feel  _alive_. With her mouth and arms free again, Widowmaker glanced down at her enormous belly and gave a sinister chuckle, placing one hand on it and drumming on it’s surface while she sucked the fingers on her other hand. She could swear that Sombra’s flavor still lingered on them… 

"I apologize,  _Monsieur_.  I knew it would be a matter of time before you would arrive with my order, but I was just so  terribly  hungry that I couldn't wait. A rather...  tasty  morsel presented itself to me, and I just  had  to sate my hunger. You understand,  _oui?_ " 

"Er, um...I suppose so..." the waiter awkwardly replied, not sure about how to feel. 

"But I suppose I still have enough room for dessert. Would you mind placing my cake on that table over there?" She asked as she pointed at a small, round, white side table positioned next to her beach chair. 

"Y-yes. Of course, madam." the waiter stammered, unable to take his optic sensors off the sniper's squirming, grumbling stomach. He continued to ogle it as he left Widowmaker to her own devices, and the sniper simply chuckled again while she began gently rubbing her belly with both hands. 

"Heh heh, so many people can't help but gawk at me and my... wider frame. I feel like  such  a glutton for indulging myself in such a way, but I couldn't help myself! You were just so delicious, my dear Sombra... How are you doing in there, I wonder?" 

Meanwhile, inside of Widowmaker's stomach, the partially-naked Sombra was terrified beyond all reason. It was still nearly impossible to comprehend: being stuck inside of a woman's stomach. She was surprised that she could even be contained to begin with, that the spongy organ could stretch to the point of accommodating the size of a human! But here she was: squeezed tightly by the gastric walls that forced her into sitting in a psuedo-fetal position, nearly blind due to how dark it was inside of this tomb of a gut, and damp due to being covered with stomach acid that faintly tingled against her skin, a tingle that heralded her eventual fate as digestive slop. 

"Oh my god... this isn't happening. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Sombra whimpered to herself before crying out louder, "Sp-spider? Spider?! I-I'm sorry for annoying you. Really! H-honest to god!" She had no idea if her pleas could be heard through the stomach walls or over the deafeningly loud chorus of churns and growls, but she could make out Widow's sultry voice over her gastrointestinal noises. 

"I accept your apology,  _cherie_.  I find it hard to hold a grudge against people who taste so delicious." Widow replied snidely as she carefully sat back down in her chair. It was slightly tougher to do thanks to carrying an extra 120 some-odd pounds in her stomach, but it only took a bit longer than usual for Widow to get back to reclining while her near-gravid stomach poked up to the sky. Inside, the increasingly-sober Sombra was sloshed and jostled about by all the movement, but she felt a faint bit of hope well up from Widow's words.

"S-so are we cool now? You're not mad anymore?" 

"No, everything is fine now." 

"C-can you spit me back out then? Please?" Sombra begged. She clutched her hands and whispered a silent prayer, hoping for a bit of divine intervention to deliver her from the confines of this smelly, sloshy stomach. But unfortunately for her, Widowmaker's response was far too ambiguous for her liking. 

"I'll think about it." 

"Think about it?!" 

"That's what I said,  _non_? " Widowmaker replied slyly. 

"B-but you have to spit me back up!" Sombra hollered desperately. 

"You  do  know that I'm gonna die in here, right?!" 

Widowmaker didn't respond initially, falling quiet just in time for her stomach to let loose a particularly loud growl. While already stinky, Sombra gagged as the gastrointestinal odor turned downright rancid and a faint mass of green gas built up inside. The stomach rumbles continued for a few seconds before suddenly, all of the gas and its stench were expelled with a powerful, window-shattering  _***HUUUUUUUUUUUUOORRRRRP!*** _

Despite her downright manly belch, Widowmaker followed it with a more proper and lady-like "Excuse me~" before answering. "And? Your point is?" 

"Y-you do know that you're gonna be in a  whole  lot of trouble if I die in here, r-right? I'm way too useful to Talon for you to bump me off like this! People KNOW that you ate me! And D-D-Doomfist and Maxie are gonna be so pissed at you!" 

" _Au contraire_ ,  my dear Sombra: Talon's Inner Council might just thank me for eliminating you, given your shady extra-curricular activities and your deliberate attempts to sabotage our work and such..." 

"The hell are you talking about?!" 

"Do you take us all for fools? Reaper and I both know that you sabotaged our attempt on Katya Volskaya's life. We haven't a clue why, but surely you stood to profit from it." 

"Oh come on, you really think I’d TRY to screw up such an important mission?! Accidents happen!" Sombra lied as she shifted and thrashed around against the stomach walls. "Now come on, quit screwing around and let me out!" 

"Honestly?" Widowmaker replied smugly, "If you are indeed a traitor, then perhaps becoming a few extra pounds on my frame would be a suitable demise for you." While Sombra freaked out and began thrashing and kicking inside of her with newly found gusto, Widowmaker imagined herself fatter after digesting this obnoxious brat. A somewhat chubby stomach with a prominent muffin top, thicker thighs, an even ampler, fatter butt that would slightly jiggle from mere movement... it was so arousing to think about. 

But despite the concept of a plumper Widow being hot to Sombra as well, as it stood she wasn't just scared, but legitimately pissed. She wasn't going to take being reduced to Widow fat lying down! With as much strength as she could muster, she kicked against Widow's stomach walls, eliciting a loud gurgle from her stomach and a pained grunt from the sniper as she gave Sombra's face a smack through a layer of skin. 

"Stop that!" Widowmaker growled, to which Sombra replied with a simple "Screw you!" before kicking some more. While not necessarily painful, the kicks were incredibly uncomfortable and started making Widow feel slightly nauseous. She briefly wondered if Sombra was actually going to make her puke her up, but the problem was quick to rectify itself: as every time Sombra kicked, Widowmaker's stomach turned gassier and gassier. Soon, Sombra was once again choking on the foul fumes while Widowmaker's belly went crazy with gas-fueled rumbles before she expelled it all with another manly belch. Now, Sombra's failed escape attempt left her weaker, while the Widow's stomach was now soothed. 

"Now what do I do?!" Sombra growled to herself while Widowmaker chuckled ominously and patted her belly from the outside. She was already regretting that she didn't prime her translocator before being swallowed whole because otherwise, she could teleport out and escape. But as it stood... "I'm gonna get turned into mush in here, and there's nothing I can do about it... god damn it, where's Maximilien?! Or Doomfist?! Hell, I'd take creepy-ass Moira at this point! But one of them HAS to know that that crazy bitch ate me by now!"

Fortunately for Sombra, they did know. While she squirmed about in Widowmaker's stomach, Doomfist was making his way over to the relaxing Widowmaker, a look of absolute bewilderment on his face while he stared at his subordinate's globe-like gut. 

"Agent Lacroix, what is the meaning of this?" he asked curtly, his Nigerian accented baritone sounding as stern and business-like as it could in as bizarre a situation as this. 

"Ah, Doomfist... how nice to see you," Widowmaker greeted politely as she drummed her fingers across her stomach's surface, "I apologize for my bloated form, I just felt  so  hungry that-" 

"You devoured Sombra whole, I know. Believe me, everyone at this resort knows by now." Doomfist replied, "I... have absolutely no idea how one could accomplish such an outrageous feat, but that is not important. What  is  important is the fact that a prominent Talon asset is inside of your stomach, and we need her back right this second." 

"WHOO!" Sombra cheered, causing Widowmaker to flinch as she fist-pumped inside of her gut, " _Gracias_ ,  Doomfist!" 

Widowmaker however, was strangely defiant. It wasn't the sort of behavior she should have displayed due to being a brainwashed slave meant to unflinchingly obey all commands issued by Talon's high command... but the voice in her head screaming for her to fall in line and obey orders was being drowned out by several primal instincts: hunger, annoyance towards the pest in her stomach, hatred for said pest...

"But sir," she argued, "Sombra is an annoyance of the highest order! Not to mention a likely traitor as well: I have heard whispers of treason among the inner council, so if you would allow me to digest this foul little bug..." 

"Agent Lacroix..." Doomfist sighed, pressing his normal palm to his face, "Believe me when I say that if given the choice, I would be more than happy to allow Sombra to be... digested, as unorthodox as it is." 

"Wha-HEY!" Sombra whined from inside. 

"As you said, she  is an annoyance. An insufferable pest who seems to live for the misery of others. And yes, she has also made a number of...  questionable  decisions that the Inner Council has been looking into," Doomfist admitted, "Yet she  is  still one of the best assets among our ranks. Her ability to compile data is second to none, her skills at sabotaging technology have proven to be one of the most important weapons in our arsenal, and she can even outplay Reaper at stealth and infiltration! And as much as we hate to say it, she has not been found guilty of any wrong-doing thus far. 

" _Merde..._ " Widowmaker grumbled to herself, knowing what was soon to follow. 

"So again, I request that you allow Sombra to be released from your stomach. Her service has been exemplary and Talon would stand to lose a lot if she were digested." 

"Yeah Spider, let me out already! You don't want Doomfist to have to beat you to death, hmm?" Sombra sneered from within Widowmaker's belly. She glared down at the purple orb, which was loudly gurgling and rumbling in a way that almost suggested that it was protesting Doomfist's orders. But orders were orders, and Widowmaker's drive to disobey simply couldn't overcome her brainwashing-induced obedience. 

"Fine." Widowmaker replied with a sigh. She then took note of Sombra's translocator sitting uselessly on the ground close to her pool chair. "Would you be willing to throw me that translocator over there? I do not know if I can throw her up, but if I prime it, she can likely teleport outside of my belly." 

"Here you go." Doomfist replied as he grabbed the translocator and tossed it to Widowmaker, who glumly went to work at priming it. After a few second's worth of fiddling around with it, the translocator began to glow purple before she tossed it to the ground. 

"There Sombra, you can leave now. Happy?" 

" _Si,_ "  Sombra replied as she quickly readjusted her bikini top to where it was covering her breasts again. Thanks to her cybernetic enhancements, she was able to safely rematerialize outside, her hair messy and her entire body damp and slightly pink-tinged, but otherwise okay. Meanwhile, Widowmaker's enlarged stomach shrank back to its slender and trim form, and it was once again growling hungrily and angrily due to being denied its meal. Widow glanced at her cheesecake and sighed. While delicious, it would be nowhere near as satisfying and filling as her previous snack... 

"Oh man, thank you so much for bailing me out!" Sombra thanked Doomfist, who simply scowled down at her. 

"If it were up to me, I would have left you in there without a second thought." Doomfist stated with the bluntness of a Rocket Punch. What was once a smirk on Sombra's face turned into a scowl as she frowned up at the Nigerian warrior. 

"...wow. Thanks for caring." Sombra said, sighing before turning away towards the resort's main building, "Anyway, see you guys later, I guess. For now, I'm gonna take a trip to the spa, and try my best to repress the scary-ass memories of being eaten alive.  _Hasta Luego_ and all that jazz..." 

Widow smirked upon seeing the rattled Sombra run as far away from her she possibly could, but cringed when her stomach was racked with a particularly intense hunger pang, followed by an incredibly loud growl. 

"I truly apologize for this." Doomfist stated, having heard the growl. 

"I understand, she's far too important to eat. But she tasted so good though..." Widowmaker admitted, salivating from the mere thought of being able to taste Sombra's succulent breasts... 

"I suppose I'll have to take your word for it," Doomfist replied somewhat awkwardly, a bit unnerved by Widowmaker's passion for eating another human, "But... between you and me?" He added quietly, "If we ever find Sombra guilty of any sort of wrong-doing against Talon and approve of her termination, you are free to dispose of her using... whatever means you deem necessary. Swallowing and digesting included." 

While still grumpy, Widowmaker had to admit that it was a silver lining if nothing else. Her stomach rumbled with anticipation as she wondered just how long it would take for Sombra to finally cross the line. 

"Anyway, I suppose this is where we part ways for now. I truly hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation." 

"I'll try," Widowmaker sighed as she folded her hands on the surface of her grumbling belly. Doomfist turned to leave, but noticed Widowmaker's white scarf on the ground. 

"Oh, and I suppose you would like this back." he stated as he balled it up and tossed it over to her. 

" _Merci,_ " Widowmaker replied as she unballed it and tied it back around her neck. In between swallowing Sombra and letting her out, she almost forgot that it existed. Doomfist nodded and then walked off, leaving Widowmaker alone once more. She grabbed the plate of cheesecake and took a bite. And it tasted quite delicious: the creamy texture, the tart flavor, the sweet syrup... it was all she expected from her favorite dish. But still, even after finishing off the slice, her stomach snarled and roared like an angry lion, still sore about losing such a big meal. And all Widowmaker could do was sigh and gently rub it in a vain attempt to silence it as she resumed her hungry sunbathing...

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another old story, and one that I think mostly holds up to this day. There's weak spots here and there, but nothing I'd deem rewriting the story over. Anyway, there's not much to this story: I think Widowmaker's hot, I thought she'd make good pred material, so I wrote a story about her eating Sombra for being annoying. Anyway, enjoy.


End file.
